1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automotive suspension systems, and more particularly to an electrical connector for shock absorbers.
2. Description of Related Art
Shock absorbers are used in connection with automotive suspension systems to absorb unwanted vibrations which occur during driving. To absorb this unwanted vibration, shock absorbers are generally connected between the body and the suspension of the automobile. A piston is located within the shock absorber and is connected to the body of the automobile through a piston rod. Because the piston is able to limit the flow of damping fluid within the working chamber of the shock absorber when the shock absorber is compressed, the shock absorber is able to produce a damping force which counteracts the vibration which would otherwise be transmitted from the suspension to the body. The greater the degree to which the flow of damping fluid within the working chamber is restricted by the piston, the greater the damping forces which are generated by the shock absorber.
In selecting the amount of damping that a shock absorber is to provide, three vehicle performance characteristics are often considered: ride comfort, vehicle handling and road holding ability. Ride comfort is often a function of the spring constant of the main springs of the vehicle, as well as the spring constant of the seat, tires, and the shock absorber. Vehicle handling is related to the variation in the vehicle's attitude (i.e., roll, pitch and yaw). For optimum vehicle handling, relatively large damping forces are required to avoid excessively rapid variation in the vehicle's attitude during cornering, acceleration, and deceleration. Road holding ability is generally a function of the amount of contact between the tires and the ground. To optimize road holding ability, large damping forces are required when driving on irregular surfaces to prevent loss of contact between the wheels and the ground for an excessive period of time.
Because different driving characteristics depend on the amount of damping forces the shock absorber provides, it is often desirable to have a shock absorber in which the amount of damping forces generated by the shock absorber is adjustable. One method for selectively changing the damping characteristics of a shock absorber is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,411. In this reference, a solenoid is used to selectively open and close an auxiliary opening in a base valve of a shock absorber. The base valve then regulates the pressure inside one portion of the working chamber of the shock absorber so as to control damping. Another method for selectively changing the damping characteristics of a shock absorber is disclosed in PCT No. WO 86/06807 published Nov. 20, 1986. In one embodiment, this reference discloses the use of a pressure sensor to count the number of compression-rebound cycles of the absorber, as well as an accelerometer attached to the wheel support to determine the vertical velocity of the body of the automobile. The damping characteristics of the absorber are then changed in response to the vertical velocity of the body.
A further method for selectively changing the damping characteristics of shock absorbers is disclosed in co-pending U.S. Ser. No. 156,306 filed Feb. 16, 1988. In this application, the shock absorber includes a rotary valve which is able to change the amount of damping fluid flowing between the upper and lower portions of the working chamber in response to the angular displacement of the rotary valve. The angular displacment of the valve is in turn controlled by a D.C. motor and a disk-shaped contact element which provides information concerning the angular location of the shaft of the D.C. motor.
As will be seen from the above examples, methods for selectively varying the damping characteristics of shock absorbers generally use electrical current to either control a motor or the application of a magnetic field to a biasing member such as a valve plate or a solenoid. Accordingly, a need exists for an electrical connector which can deliver current from a power source to the electrical components in a shock absorber which are used to adjust damping characteristics.